Hunters are defiantly sexy
by ObsoleteRedemption
Summary: Sam and Dean meet another hunter. She gives Sam butterflies. SamxOC DeanxJo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one Supernatural Fanfic 3

Writers note: Thanks for reading my Fanfiction and if you review or follow I love you. And, this will begin with the Fourth episode of season five and be updated every other day. Hopefully.

5x4 Fallen Idols Part one

Emma slung a duffel bag over her shoulder, the weight of the knives, guns, and other demon killing objects that she kept with her almost too much to handle. She took one last look at the cheap hotel room, glad to be leaving soon. Hotel rooms like these were where she grew up, one sleazy hotel to the next. She used to travel with her father, Clint Lanning, after her mother walked out on them. Clint used to work as a mythology teacher, mostly teaching college students about pagan gods. Soon Clint became obsessed with finding a real god and dragged Emma across the country to find one when she was only fourteen. Presently, Emma traveled alone. Occasionally she would team up with other hunters for a small amount of time.

Emma made her way to the police station in the small town of Canton to investigate the disappearance of a teen, by Paris Hilton.

"Agent Christi." Emma flashed a fake badge in front of a detective.

"How many FBI guys are they going to call in?" He grunted, "What do you want?"

"I would like to see the bodies of the two victims and any reports that you have." Emma demanded.

"Morgue is downstairs." He handed Emma the reports and got back to his work.

Emma spun around and made her way to the morgue, reading the file on her way. She peaked in the window to see a tall man performing an autopsy.

"Hello." Emma walked in and spoke to the man, "Agent Christi." She held out her hand and smiled with her fakest smile.

"Agent Copland." He smiled at her hand and looked down at the hand he had in the body of the dead man.

"Well, when you finish your autopsy," Emma retracted her hand, still smiling, "You can haul your ass back to wherever you came from."

"That's not going to happen." He made a funny face and pulled out a foreign object from the victim's stomach.

"Give me that." Emma demanded putting on a pair of gloves.

"I've got to go." He put the object into an evidence bag, "But it was nice meeting you Ms. Christi." He pulled off the gloves and walked out of the room.

"Wait!" Emma yelled following him, "I need that."

"You should look over the reports." He stopped and pointed to the file in her hands, "You might find something that we missed."

"We?" Emma raised an eyebrow, "I have a better idea, give me the bag."

"How about no?" He loomed over Emma.

"This goes way over your head, pretty boy." Emma crossed her arms.

"What do you mean?" he took a step away from Emma, "Are you a hunter?"

"Are you?" Emma took a step back.

"Do you know what is killing these people?" He whispered.

"No, I just got here a few hours ago." Emma narrowed her eyes, "What is your real name?"

"Let's not do this here." He put his hand on Emma's back and led her outside, "I'm Sam, over there is my brother Dean." He pointed to a man leaning against a black car.

"My name is Emma." They stood in front of Dean. Emma admired how both brothers seemed to look like Adonis.

"I found some seeds in both of the Vic's stomachs." Sam held out the bag to Dean.

"I hope you washed your hands." Dean made a disgusted face.

"I've never seen them before." Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's comment, "And she is a hunter, by the way."

"Wow, just when I thought you couldn't get any geekier." Dean looked Emma over, "How old are you? Fifteen?"

"Oh that is hilarious." Emma grabbed the seeds out of Sam's hands, "I have never heard that before ever." She examined the seeds.

"Feisty." Dean smiled, "What's your full name?"

"Emma Lanning." Emma handed the seeds back, "Both of the victims were drained, as if something is feeding on them."

"Never heard of you." Dean pulled out his keys, "Must not be a very good hunter."

"Well, I haven't started any apocalypse so I must be better then you are." Emma pulled out her keys, "Thanks for that by the way."

"That's just low." Dean unlocked his car, "You should come with us. Three heads are better than two."

"I will have better luck on my own." Emma saluted them, "It has been a pleasure."

"I bet we find out what it is before you." Sam stepped up to her.

"You really want to bet?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Twenty bucks." Sam held up a twenty dollar bill.

"Deal." Emma smiled as Dean and Sam got in their car and shut the door, "By the way," Emma walked up to the window and Sam rolled it down, "Leshii, a mischievous god, used to munch on his fans. The seed came from a forest in Europe. Legend said he could only be appeased with the blood of his warriors and when he drained them he stuffed their stomachs with the seeds." Emma looked around their car and saw a brochure to a wax museum.

"That's just not fair." Sam pulled out the money and slapped it in Emma hand.

"How do we kill it?" Dean asked starting the car.

"Not part of the bet." Emma stuffed the money in her back pocket and walked away. She made her way to the motorcycle her father gave her and drove to the wax museum.

The sun had set when she got to the museum and everybody had left. Emma got off her motorcycle and rummaged through the duffel she strapped onto the back of her motorcycle for an iron axe.

Emma sighed. She always sucked at the killing part. It was the one thing she couldn't do efficiently, due to her small stature. Emma also had a fear of killing the wrong thing. Her father used to do all of the killing while Emma did most of the research.

Emma waited for about an hour, sitting on the side of the building with the axe in her lap.

"Do you think Emma is already here?" Sam asked Dean nodding to a parked motorcycle.

"She didn't strike me as a person who would drive anything other than a smart car." Dean slung his axe over his shoulder.

The two walked into the museum and Emma fought the urge to defend her choice of vehicle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fallen Idols part 2

Sam and Dean eased their way into the wooded area of the wax museum. Even though their faces didn't show it, the wax figurines that sat permanently fixed on seats in front of the faux house gave them the creeps. They found the missing girl, tied against a tree, and quickly checked for a pulse.

"She is alive, barely." Sam said as attempted to free her from the ropes binding her to the tree.

Emma stayed behind them, hiding with a wax figure of Edgar Allan Poe. She was careful not to make a noise or let the Leshii sneak up on her. Soon after entering the room the Leshii, disguised as Paris Hilton, poked her head out of the trees directly behind where Sam and Dean were standing.

Emma inched along the poetry display, almost making a lot of noise when the beak of a raven caught the sleeve of her black military style coat. She mentally kicked herself at what she was wearing. A white t-shirt with her black coat, a pair of black skinny jeans and matching black high-heeled boots.

The Leshii apprehended them swiftly, first making the axe that they possessed fling into a tree and then knocking Sam unconscious on the ground and Dean dazed against a tree. Emma crouched down against the wall beside the door as the Leshii tied Sam and Dean to a large tree.

"It's good to finally be able to prepare a meal the proper way." The Leshii mused sitting down on a tree stump.

As Sam and Dean came back to full consciousness, the Leshii pulled out a knife and began twirling it between her fingers.

"I'm so glad you're awake for this. This is gonna be huge." The Leshii sharpened the tips of her nails with the knife she held in her hand.

"Super, glad I didn't miss it." Dean glanced at Sam.

"I mean, I have had to survive on fast food so long that it is just awesome to be able to do the ritual right. Prepare a nice, slow meal for a change." She flipped her long blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"Just like the good old days, huh?" Sam pulled his hands against his ropes that bound him to a tree.

"You have no idea. People used to adore me, they would throw themselves at me." The Leshii waved a hand down her body, "But they stopped when the tore down my forest and built a Yugo plant."

"March of progress, sister." Dean mocked as Emma slipped unnoticed into the trees behind the other girl who had been tied to a tree.

"For years now I have been like a stray cat, scrounging for scraps. I've had to run around hungry and scared. So not sexy." She filed her nail one last time and stood up, "But then the best thing ever happened, someone tripped the apocalypse. And I thought what the hell; might as well go ape shit on the human population. Then I found this place, filled to the brim with adoring fans."

"But they are not your fans." Sam remarked as he tried to undo the knots that bound him.

"So? They worship Lincoln, Gandhi, Hilton…Whatever. I will take what I can find." She Walked up to Sam and Dean.

"You know, you are the not the first goddess that we have met, but you are the… nuttiest." Dean loosened his rope.

"No, you people are the crazy ones. You used to worship gods that could bring you fortune or change the weather. But now? You worship people who have spray tans and small dogs." The Leshii gestured to her obviously spray tanned skin, "You people used to have old-time religion. Now you have Us Weekly."

"I'm more of a Penthouse forum man myself." Dean winked and clicked his tongue.

"Maybe, but… there is still a lot of yummy meat on those bones, boy." The Leshii trailed a finger down the middle of Dean's chest.

"Well I hate to break it to you, sister, but, uh… you can't eat me. See, I'm not a Paris Hilton BFF. I've never even seen House of Wax." Sam looks at Dean and frowns on his poor movie logic as Emma pulls a silver dagger out of her black knee-high boots.

"No, but I can totally read your mind, Dean." The Leshii pointed over her shoulder to the axe that had been flung into a tree a few feet from where Emma now stood hidden in the darkness, "I know who your idol is. Your daddy. Am I right?"

Dean pulled harder at his ropes and ignored what the Leshii was saying.

"And this belonged to him. Didn't it? Poor little Dean. Loyal to a distant father figure. One more disappointment coming right up." The Leshii went to touch the axe but Dean had come loose from his ropes and tackled the Leshii before she could turn into Dean's father.

Sam pulled desperately at his ropes as the Leshii managed to gain the upper hand in her fight against Dean. Emma weighed the option of going over to the poetry display, where she had left her axe, and coming back to kill the goddess or stabbing the Leshii and probably getting her face bloodied.

Emma chose the latter and tackled the goddess to the ground and stabbing the dagger into the goddess lung, through her ribcage; making blood gush out like a rapid from the Leshii's chest. By this time, Sam had gotten free of his ropes and rushed over to the tree where the axe still stuck, untouched. Emma twisted the dagger making the goddess curl in pain and then she pulled herself up off the ground as Sam brought the axe down five times on the neck of the Leshii.

The head rolled free from the body of the Leshii and Sam looked at Dean, panting in exertion. Dean held up his finger, still sitting on the floor.

"Not a word." Dean said pulling himself up off the ground.

"Dude. You just got whaled on by Paris Hilton!" Sam laughed at Dean. Emma pulled her dagger out of the goddess and stood up to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Dean said, holding his side in pain.

Emma wiped the blood off her dagger and onto her pants, "Not a clue."

"You helped us out." Dean smirked, "That's gotta be worth a drink."

Emma laughed, "One of us should get this girl back to her parents."

"I'll do it. You can take Sammy." Dean walked over to the girl and untied her before Emma could answer, "Have him back by midnight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do Sammy!" Dean yelled over his shoulder as he escorted the girl back to his impala.

"Your bother is very," Emma glanced nervously at Sam, "unique."

"Very." Sam slung his axe over his shoulder.

Emma giggled at the blood on his face and shrugged her over coat off and threw it at him, "Clean your face, you look like an axe murder."

"Oh." Sam smiled as he removed the splattered blood from his face.

"Come on." Emma waved him out of the room. She went over to the poetry display to grab her axe and walked with Sam out to her motorcycle.

"This is yours?" Sam smiled and opened his eyes comically as Emma put her axe in the duffel.

"Oh, Did I not strike you as a biker?" Emma laughed and swung her leg over the seat, "Sit and hold on, princess."

Sam frowned, swinging his leg over the black motorcycle and putting his arm around Emma's waist. The bike roared to life and Emma swiftly drove out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam clung to the waist of Emma, his hair parting due to the wind. He was overwhelmed by the pleasant smell of peaches radiating from the chestnut brown hair of Emma, that hung pin straight just past her shoulders. Emma had a small body structure, breasts only a b cup, that made her seem like she was only in her late teens. But Sam could tell from the flask peeking out of the satchel behind him. A small part of Sam wanted to pull Emma closer to him, rather than the half of a foot distance they had from one another.

Emma, on the other hand, was trying not to laugh when Sam's arm tensed around her waist when the motorcycle sped up. She tried to focus on the road, but Sam's cologne mystified her. Plus, Emma could hear the words of her father, "Don't trust anyone, from here on out, accept me,". They radiated in her like the names of the hundreds of names of gods she had heard so many times before. And as much as she wanted to trust the puppy dog eyes of Sam, she did not want to get screwed over.

They got off on an exit into a small town and Emma shouted back to Sam, "Where are you staying?"

"Shamrock motel." Sam pointed to a mint green colored building with white windows and Emma laughed.

"That's just ironic." Emma pulled into the small parking lot and parked in front of a room with a wooden shamrock sign with the numbers 35 written on the door.

Sam popped off the motorcycle and watched as Emma pulled the keys out and picked up her black duffel filled with weapons , "How did you know which room number I had?" Sam said pointing to the 34th room.

"I didn't." Emma pulled out a room key on a shamrock keychain, "I've got number thirty five."

"Oh," Sam smiled at her. They continued in an awkward silence until the sound of Styx sounded out of the impala pulling in next to Emma's motorcycle.

"Sammy!" Dean greeted, getting out of his car and into the cold night air, "What are you doing home early?"

"Shut up, Dean." Sam blushed fifty shades of red.

"How long are you sticking around?" Dean spoke to Emma.

"Two hours or so, enough to get my shit together and leave." Emma stood up and crossed her arms, "It was nice meeting you though."

"You could stick with us." Dean offered Emma, "Could use the help, with the apocalypse."

"Is that so?" Emma raised an eyebrow to Dean, "From what I hear you have an angel on your side."

"His name is Castiel, he wears a trench coat." Sam turned to Emma.

"I'm sure there are better hunters then me, that could save your sorry asses." Emma started to walk towards her motel room.

"You've got the knowledge on the big baddies that we need." Dean winked, "We could also use a girl on team free will."

"How long are you staying?" Emma looked directly at Dean.

"Till tomorrow morning." Dean shoved his keys into his coat pocket.

"I'll think about it." Emma walked into her room and threw her bag on the bed without waiting for a reaction from Sam and Dean.

Emma kicked off her shoes and flopped down in a chair. She stared at the bolted down no smoking sign next to the light switch by the door. All her child hood she wondered why everything was bolted down in a motel room. It was one thing that she missed about her childhood, the belief that everything could be so innocent.

The song sympathy for the devil interrupted the long silence, indicating that she had gotten a text. Emma walked over to a small night stand by the full size bed and picked up her burner phone.

_Lady in white +1 _from an unknown number.

"Damn," Emma texted back, _Leshii disguised as Paris Hilton +2. _

_One monster= one point. You know the rules._

Emma laughed,_ I consider Paris Hilton a monster _

_ Don't talk shit about Paris. _

_ Are you a BFF, Celes? _

The responder took a few moments to respond_ Yep. Where are you headed to? _

_ No clue, just looking for Omens. See you in two weeks, sis._

_ See ya, Em. _

Emma threw her phone on her bed, next to her bag. She missed her sister Celeste, her twin sister. They parted ways after their father died. They would text one another their kill score, Emma 54: Celeste 49, and meet at designated places every five weeks.

"Maid!" A woman knocked on the door, "Fresh towels?"

"Just a second!" Emma made sure there wasn't any weapons out in the open before she answered the door.

"How are you doing today, miss?" The woman made her way into the room, leaving Emma silently wondering why she didn't have any towels in her hand as she shut the door, "I have a few questions to ask you."

The maids eyes turned black as she pulled a knife on Emma.

"Oh damn." Emma said as the demon punched her in the jaw.

Emma fell back against the door, dazed, but she quickly leaned back up and punched the demon to the floor.

"You stupid bitch." The demon slashed at Emma's legs, skimming her shins.

"Ow!" Emma smashed a lamp against the demons head.

"Emma?!" Sam yelled knocking rapidly on the door.

Emma ran her hands through her hair, looking at the unconscious demon.

"Hello," Emma opened the door and leaned against the door frame.

"What the hell?" Sam held a knife in his hand.

"The maid got fresh with me." Emma put her back to the wall beside the door, "But everything is okay now."

"She is a demon." Sam examined the maids unconscious body, looking at her eyes.

"Sammy?" Dean walked into Emma's room, "Where is my pie?"

"Your legs are bleeding." Sam looked Emma over.

"Did you get my pie?" Dean asked, ignoring Emma's legs.

"No, Dean, I didn't get your pie." Sam stood up, "Can you send this demon back to hell while I help Emma."

"I don't need to be helped." Emma protested but Sam pulled Emma out of her room and into his, "I can take care of myself."

"Shut up and let me help you."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam put a towel to the gash on Emma's leg, turning it blood red. Emma hissed as he applied pressure to the open wound.

"Careful, it's my first time." Emma joked leaning back on the bed where Sam instructed her to sit when he escorted her into his room.

"Sorry." He eased up on the pressure, "I don't think that you need stitches."

"Good. I don't like getting stitches in a sleazy motel." Emma tried to stand up, "I should change clothes."

"Emma, you can't. I'm not done." Sam tried to make her sit down but she continued to walk away.

"Everything is taken care of." Dean walked in, barring Emma's way in.

"Fantastic." Emma ran her hands through her hair, "How is the Maid?"

"She's fine, shaken." Dean raised and eyebrow and looked down at Emma, "Where are you going?"

"I want to take a shower." Emma spoke like each word was its own sentence.

"Fine, but don't take to long." Dean stepped to the side.

Emma walked past Dean and into her room, feeling woozy. She closed the door and pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in her bra and jeans. Her bra was a salmon color with black lace.

"Here are some bandages." Sam burst in the door, "For when you..."

"Sam!" Emma yelled, "Out."

"I'm so sorry." Sam covered his eyes with his arm and walked quickly out of the room, closing the door shut behind him.

"I just flashed him." Emma put her head in her hands, "Fuck." Emma glared at the gauze on the bed, "This is all your fault."

She continued to get nude and went into the shower. The feeling of warm water against her skin felt much better then anything else she had felt today.

"Is her body as hot as her face?" Dean leaned back in a chair with his feet on his bed.

"Don't talk about her like that." Sam defended.

"Oh, Sammy." Dean laughed, "You got a crush?"

"I just met her." Sam sat on the corner of his bed.

"Oh come on Sam." Dean took a pen of the table and twirled it between his fingers, "You two are a ball of sexual tension."

"No we're not." Sam glared at Dean, "Discussion over."

Emma pulled out a tight blue t-shirt and black shorts that went down to mid thigh. She put on her silver cross necklace that she wore every day.

She sat down and wrapped her legs with bandages, careful not to get any blood on her clothes.

"Are you going to go see your new girlfriend, Sammy?" Dean mocked Sam as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"She isn't my girlfriend." Sam knocked on Emma's door.

"Hello." Emma opened her door with wet hair.

"How are you doing?" Sam looked down at her legs.

"I'm good, thanks." Emma turned away from Sam and walked to over to a chair and sat down.

"Have you decided?" Sam sat down on the edge of her bed.

"On what?" Emma folded her hands in her lap.

"Sticking with us." Sam gave her a charming smile.

"Oh, um," Emma giggled, "Sure."

"Great." Sam laughed awkwardly, "Well, I should get back to my room."

Emma crossed her legs and smiled, "Good night, Sam."

Sam walked out, blushing. He tried to get his heart to stop racing, so Dean wouldn't mock him.

Emma crawled into her bed and curled in a ball to keep warm.

The next morning Emma woke to the sound of knocking at her door, "Wake up, sunshine!" Dean yelled.

Emma stumbled to the door, every movement making the skin on her legs ache. She opened the door.

"Give me your keys." Dean held out his hands.

"Why do you want my keys?" Emma stretched her arms above her head.

"You can't be on a motorcycle when it took you almost a minute to walk from your bed to your door. Now, hand them over." Emma groaned but pointed to the table.

"I'm done walking for today." Emma looked down at her legs, the white bandages had turned a deep red from dried blood.

"You can ride in the impala with Sam." Dean said as he took Emma's keys and winked, "Just don't have sex in the backseat."

"Dean!" Sam shouted from the doorway.

"Oh, relax, Sammy." Dean laughed.

"You think you can stop me?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"We should go back to Bobby's and look for Omens." Sam said blushing.

"Eight hours back there. Wanna leave now?" Dean spoke to Emma.

"Sure." Emma smiled.

Emma sat in the passenger seat of the impala with Sam in the Drivers seat, following Dean on Emma's motorcycle. Emma changed into a black pencil skirt, a purple ruffly shirt, and a leather jacket. Sam wore a grey shirt and a dark red jacket. The radio blared some nondescript rock song.

The billboards distracted Emma from looking at Sam. He made her nervous, with his size and good looks. She tried not to take to many glances at him but she couldn't help herself.

"Well, this is awkward." Emma broke their hour long silence.

"Oh, sorry." Sam smiled.

"So, which of you is older?" Emma looked Sam over. He was much taller than Dean, although Dean was only a bit taller than Emma, but they both looked very young.

"Dean is." Sam focused on the road.

"Well it is so obvious from your height, I should have guessed." Emma said sarcastically.

They fell back into a long silence with Sam staring at the road in front of him and Emma focusing on the landscape out her window with a dead lock on her eyes to keep from looking at Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma gazed out the window, day dreaming about her life before hunting. Her life where she never left her father's side.

Ten year old Emma sat in the front of a small lecture hall, feeling tiny in front of the 30 very large college students. She listened to her father intently as he went on about Slavic mythology.

"The Leshii, a mischievous god, would eat his worshipers. He appears as a tall man, but can change his size to as small as a blade of grass or as tall as a tree. Known as the protector of the forest and all of its animals. Legends say that he would wear his shoes on the wrong feet." Clint put the name Leshii on the board.

"Don't mistake the Lehii for the Berstuck, another evil god of the forest. Although they are similar, they are part of two different mythologies. Anyway, the Lehii can be killed by cutting off its head with an iron ax" Clint glanced at his smiling daughter that sat at his desk, he didn't like talking about death around her; but he had to for the class. He glanced at the clock on the front of his desk, "And that is all for today."

People rushed out of the classroom, talking among themselves.

"Why would they kill the Leshii?" Emma played with the pencil cup on his desk, "You said that it protected the animals."

"People back then needed to eat the animals to survive," Clint walked over to his desk and put his notebook down, "but the Leshii would hurt them. So, they had no choice."

"Oh," Emma put the pencil cup down and smiled up at her father.

"Where is your sister?" He looked over the empty chairs.

"Dance." Emma said sheepishly.

"The dance lessons you were supposed to be at?" He playfully ruffled her short brown hair, "What am I going to do with you, Emmie?"

"Force her to go to dance." Emma's mother descended from the entrance at the back of the room, Celeste in tow and a scowl on her face.

"I hate dance." Emma said, picking up a pen and doodling on a post it, "I hate the teacher."

"Shut up." Emma's mother waived her daughter off.

"Here, sweetheart." Clint handed his daughter chalk, "Go draw on the board."

Emma obeyed and walked over to the board, Celeste in tow. She drew small a small picture of an angel.

"You are making them fight again." Celeste whispered to Emma, "You have to just do as they say."

"I don't want to." Emma drew several angels on the board, "Dance is bad and so is mother."

"Jerk." Celeste said taking a piece of chalk of the lip of the board and drawing hearts. Emma stuck her tongue out at Celeste.

"I wonder how many years of therapy she will have to have to get these images erased from her psyche." Emma's mother flipped through a book that was on Clint's desk.

"How many will she need for being forced to be someone she's not." Clint took the book from her hands, "She likes the stories."

"You are turning her into a sociopath." Emma's mother said harshly.

"She's not going to dance anymore." Clint said with his voice low.

"How are your legs?" Sam asked, breaking Emma out of her train of thought.

"Their fine." Emma lied. Her legs were sore, they were aching.

"So, how long have you been a hunter?" Sam started the conversation.

"Since I was twelve." Emma smoothed over her skirt,"You?"

"I've always been a hunter." Sam looked up to where Dean was on Emma's motorcycle.

"With your father?" Emma questioned.

"How can you tell?"

"Dean took over as a father figure and you had your father's ax." Dean flagged them to an exit on the side of the interstate they were traveling on.

The gas station looked like it had popped out of a horror film. It was deserted, everything had a touch of rust on it. The sign blinked with the words Poplin's Stop in a pastel blue. Emma rolled her eyes at the smiley face in the "O". They all got off or out of their vehicles and convened in front of the impala.

"I'm going to try to get a hold of Cas." Dean said walking behind the building and Emma turned to Sam.

"Do you think the family from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre run this joint?" Emma game Sam a slight smile before starting over to the white paint chipped door.

"Emma, it's closed." Sam followed her.

"It's the 21st century Sam, women can get an education now." Emma twisted the door knob and pushed it, to no avail, "Gimme your wallet."

"Um..." Sam gave her his wallet unquestioningly.

Emma trifled through it and pulled out a lock pick kit, "Every hunter has the same contents in his wallet." She laughed.

Emma handed back the wallet, knelt down, and went to work on the lock. After a few minutes, it clicked and the door slowly swung open.

"Are you getting the 'start of a horror movie' vibe?" Emma stood up.

"That's blood." Sam pointed to a dried dark brown spot on the floor.

"Had a bad day..." Emma sang, "You're takin' one down, sing a sad song just to turn it around."

Sam laughed and looked down at her, "That's beautiful."

"I try." Emma took a step into the gas station.

Sam walked past her with his gun cocked. Emma made her way to a shelf and took a candy bar.

Sam opened a door and Emma bit into her candy bar. He lowered his gun and Emma ran up behind him. There was a body shredded and decomposing on the middle of the stock room floor. The smell made Emma crinkle her nose.

"Ew." Emma covered her nose with her hand.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled from outside, "Where are you?"

"In the building!" Emma yelled back when Sam didn't answer.

Dean appeared behind them and covered his nose.

"The hell is that?" Dean cursed.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma threw the candy bar back on the counter, her appetite lost. A different man followed Dean. The man wore a trench coat and a suit, he had brown eyes and brown hair.

"Demons?" Dean asked and added, "Emma, Castiel. Cas, Emma."

"He wasn't possessed." The tench coat wearing man said.

Emma gave a small wave and hopped up to sit on the counter. Cas looked at her with a blank face, making Emma uncomfortable.

"Whatever it was it has been gone for a long time." Sam noted.

"Is god real?" Emma blurted out, causing the three men to stare at her.

"Yes." Castiel said like it was a proven fact.

They went back to their work and Emma started to snoop around the counter. There were numerous plastic bags strewn about behind the register, that was broken in to. The cords to the panic button underneath the desk had been ripped out and thrown on the ground. Emma felt around underneath the counter and came out with a small brown bag.

Emma opened it on the counter and sifted through its contents; a small bone, a dried up olive, and a gold coin. Emma pulled out her phone and took a picture, sending it to Celeste.

Dean watched her with cautious eyes, because he wanted to make sure that she was on their side. He didn't want to have to go back to hell for Sammy.

Baba Yaga, Celeste texted back and Emma made a weird face, killed her last year.

"Find something?" Dean asked over his shoulder.

"Um...Yeah." Emma looked quizzically at the hex bag, "A hex bag from a dead witch."

"How do you know the witch is dead?" Dean spoke in a demanding tone.

"I know the hunter that killed her." Emma looked at Deans implying eyes.

"Sam, can I talk to you? Outside?" Dean stood up and beckoned Sam to follow him, "You too, Cas."

They walked out leaving Emma alone in the Gas Station. She quickly dialed her sister's number.

"What?" Celeste said gruffly.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked quietly.

"Of course I'm sure." Celeste defended, "Why are you whispering?"

"For fun." Emma said sarcastically.

"I killed her in some rundown gas station." Celeste sighed.

"I'm in that rundown gas station." Emma whispered harshly, "Why didn't you get rid of the body?"

"I was in a hurry." Celeste added, "I'm not far away, we should meet up."

"Who are you talking to?" Dean narrowed his eyes as he showed up in the doorway.

Emma slammed the phone shut and looked at him with wide eyes, "No one."

Emma felt the cold hands of Cas touch her head and she fell to the ground, unconscious. She woke tied to a chair under a devils trap in a house.

"The silver isn't reacting, Dean." Sam said, sitting at a wooden table.

"Demons don't react to silver." Dean glared down at Emma.

"She isn't a demon." Sam jerked his arm towards Emma, "Look at her."

"He's right, Dean." An older looking man with a trucker hat said.

"Humans can be manipulated, Bobby." Dean cut Emma's wrist with an iron knife.

"Son of a bitch." Emma cursed as the knife cut deep into her flesh Emma struggled against the coarse ropes that bound her wrists, "What the hell are you doing?" Emma spotted her cell on the table near Sam.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded.

"You've got to be kidding me." Emma scoffed.

"Does this look like a kidding face?" Dean pointed to his own face, "Who were you talking to?"

"Let me go, now." Emma gave a vicious glare to Dean.

"Fine." Dean walked over to Emma's cell and redialed the last number, putting it on speaker phone and holding it in front of Emma.

"Hello?" Celeste answered in a controlled tone with the sound of a vehicle moving speedily.

"Speak." Dean mouthed to Emma.

"Hey." Emma said to Celeste, "Sorry I hung up on you, I just had some business to take care of."

"Where are you?" Celeste demanded.

"Hotel." Emma looked over to Sam, who looked like he was having a bad dream, "In Saint Ann."

"Fine, I'm going to go back to my vamp nest." The phone snapped shut.

"Satisfied?" Emma growled.

"Who was she?" Bobby asked.

"My sister." Emma looked down at her bloody skirt.

"Your last name Lanning, by any chance?" Bobby crossed his arms, "Clint Lanning's little girl?"

"How do you know him?" Emma spat.

"We hunted a Shifter back in the old days." Bobby took a step forward, "How is your daddy?"

"Dead." Emma's face turned stony.

"I'm sorry." Bobby went to untie her, "He was a good man."

"He was a manipulative bastard who deserved to die." Celeste broke through the door, "And if you don't get the hell away from my sister you will be too."

Celeste wore blue skinny jeans and a black Pearl Jam shirt. Her hair was cut in a boyish style and had blonde highlights sparking through it.

Dean pulled out his demon killing knife.

"That's pathetic." Celeste pulled out a shot gun and pointed it at Dean.

"Celeste." Emma said softly, "Put the gun down."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, right?" Celeste eyed her, "You're not joking. Why are you not joking?"

"Do you really want to kill a person." Emma struggled against the ropes, "Give me your knife."

Celeste lowered her gun, but kept it in her hand, and gave Emma her knife to cut herself free.

"How did you end up with these idiots?" Celeste asked.

"Long story." Emma stretched her fingers and stood next to Celeste.

"Who are you?" Sam asked Celeste.

"I'm Celeste Lanning, hunter, model, and witch head hunter." Emma scoffed at her sister's arrogance.

"What took out your father?" Bobby asked.

"Demon." Emma handed Celeste back her knife.

"And you were talking to your sister." Dean blushed, "Common misunderstanding."

"I hope you get syphilis." Emma took her cell off the table, "But it was nice meeting you, Sam."


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning, Sweet Heart." Emma cuddled in Sam's arms, waking from feeling Sam's eyes gazing upon her.

"Morning," Sam kissed Emma on the forehead.

Emma put her head on his bare chest and they stayed there for a few minutes, until the inevitable scream of the baby monitor went off.

"I've got it." Emma crawled over Sam. She walked down the hall, into her child's room, "Hey, Ruby." She shushed.

Emma picked up the baby gently and cradled her, "You're alright."

Sam sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his eyes. He heard the sound of Ruby's cries depleting. An odd smell started to drift from the nursery, the smell of fire. Sam rushed into the nursery, opening the door so hard it almost fell off its hinges.

"Emma!" Sam yelled as he looked up to see her on top of the ceiling covered in fire.

"Sam!" Bobby yelled.

Sam shot up from the couch.

"You broke my lamp, idiot." Bobby motioned to a shattered pile of glass at the end of the couch that Sam slept on.

"Sorry." Sam started to pick up the pieces.

"I'm going to check us into a hotel." Celeste said. She and Emma were standing by Celest's black truck, Emma's motorcycle in the back, "You go get some money."

"Okay." Emma walked down the street. She changed into a pair of black jeans and a black Batman shirt. They were in the foggy streets of Pierre, South Dakota. The sun had just started to set and Emma was making her way to a bar, to scam the poker players out of their cash.

Emma found a bar, tucked in among a few mom and pop shops. It had beer signs in the windows and a flashing red neon open sign. The sound of rock came out of the door and the laughter of men echoed onto the street.

"I.D." The bartender asked without even glancing up from the drink he was mixing. Emma obliged and handed him her I.D., it was fake, "What do you want?"

"A beer." Emma slid a five dollar bill across the counter.

The bartender turned around and went to pour Emma a beer. Emma leaned against the bar and looked over the people playing pool and cards. Some men were sitting at the bar and drinking their beer with depressed faces.

"Here you go." The bartender plopped the drink on the counter.

"Thanks." Emma took the beer and went to sit at a booth in the back of the bar. She watched the men as they celebrated their victories and denied their losses.

"What is a girl like you, doing in a place like this?" A man with a scraggly beard and a gray shirt with a cross on it.

"Girl like me?" Emma sipped her beer and glared.

"Young and pretty." He sat down in front of Emma and she noted the plastic watch he wore and the bruised knuckles, from fighting."

"Don't even try to flirt with me." Emma warned, "I will rip your dick off with my hand if you even say something about you being god's gift to women. 'Cause you are not. You are the opposite."

"Don't play hard to get." He reached out to grab her hand, but Emma jerked her hand away.

"I'm not playing. Give me your wallet." Emma demanded.

"Here." The man gave Emma his wallet, blindly.

"Thanks." Emma said as she stood up and took out the two fifty dollar bills and pocketed them. She threw the wallet back on the table and walked away from the table, leaving her drink.

Night had fallen by the time Emma got to an ATM beside a grocery store. Emma pulled a card out of her wallet and typed in her pin number. The ATM spit out two hundred dollars in cash and Emma went into the grocery store. Emma went into the liquor section and took a bottle of vodka off the shelf. She paid for her purchase and left to go find a place to drink her self to sleep. Emma settled for a hotel room, far away from the one Celeste had chosen, that had a roaring twenties theme.

Emma sat down on the bed and took a swig from the bottle.

"She was sketchy!" Dean yelled.

"She was not!" Sam yelled back.

"Boys." Bobby flipped through a book on his desk.

"Drop it, Sam." Dean sat on the couch.

A loud knocking sounded on the door, a furious sound. Dean and Sam looked to each other to see which one was going to get the door.

Dean answered the door, he was greeted by the wrathful face of Celeste Lanning.

"What the fuck did you do?" Celeste pronounced each word carefully.

"I answered the door." Dean looked down upon the girl who looked a lot like Emma, "You wouldn't believe how much I regret doing that."

"I mean, where is Emma?" Celeste pulled out her knife.

"Maybe she got tired of you're ass." Dean smirked.

"Don't lie to me." Celeste warned, "Locals at this bar told me that some eighties looking douche followed her down the street and now she is gone."

"She hooked up with someone." Dean laughed, "Wasn't me."

"Emma?" Celeste laughed mechanically, "I'd believe that she was an in closet cannibal, before I believe that she would just hook up."

"No love loss between you two." Sam loomed over Dean's shoulder.

"Don't act like you know anything about us." Celeste seethed.

"Listen, Sunshine, we don't have a clue where your sister is or where to find her." Dean edged the door closer to being closed.

"Are you in there?" The man from the bar knocked on Emma's door.

"I told you to fuck off!" Emma yelled, "I said it much nicer, but still- fuck off!"

"Just let me in." The leaned against the wall beside the door.

"Listen, just let me in." He smiled to himself.

"I'm not nearly drunk enough to let a stranger into my room." Emma screeched back.

The Man from the bar looked in the peephole, eyes completely black.


	8. Chapter 8

"You can leave now." Dean said to Celeste.

"Fine, but if you hear anything." Celeste started.

"Give me a call, I know the drill." Dean glared

Celeste handed Dean a card that was labeled FBI and walked back to her truck.

"Are we going to go look for her?" Sam asked.

"The apocalypse is starting, we don't have the time to find every person." Dean said as he sat down on the couch with a beer in his hand.

"She could be in danger, Dean." Sam crossed his arms and glared down at Dean, "Fine, I am going to go find her. You can stay here." Sam grabbed his coat and his gun and stormed out of Bobby's house.

"Aren't ya' going to follow him?" Bobby asked when Dean sat sipping his beer.

"Sam's a big boy." Dean defended.

"What are you going to do if Sam comes back with his head hanging low and another dead friend?" Bobby asked aggressively,"Don't let him go alone, Dean. He needs you just as much as you need him."

"Fine." Dean grabbed his gun and keys, walking out into the cold night, "Sammy! Wait up!"

"Don't call me that." Sam glared.

"Where did Celeste say that they were staying?" Dean asked when they were both in the impala.

"Pierre, North Dakota." Sam picked up his burner phone and called Emma, "It goes straight to voice mail."

"Sam, do you have a crush on this girl?" Dean asked in a mocking tone that only a big brother could pull off.

"Shut up, Dean." Sam ignored his question.

"It's like we are back in middle school. Sammy has got a crush on the mythology geek and the mythology geek is off making nice with the football player." Dean laughed.

"You heard Celeste, Emma wasn't the type to sleep around." Sam defended, "Do you think she just took off?"

"Celeste also said that all her shit was still with Celeste." Dean answered.

"Come on, Babe." The man from the bar knocked on the door.

"I said fuck off.." Emma swung open the door with angry eyes.

"You shouldn't try my patience." The man hit Emma hard in the face, breaking her nose and knocking her unconscious. He drug Emma into the room and closed the door behind him. There was a half drank bottle of vodka resting on the dresser nest to the TV. He made sure that Emma was unconscious before he went out of the room and down to his car that he had taken to get to the hotel, grabbing rope and various sizes and types of knives.

When he got back to the room, the demon tied Emma to a chair next to the window and waited for her to wake up.

"We should check hotels." Dean said, "Just to be safe."

"Dean." Sam sighed, "She isn't in bed with someone."

"There are more things to do in hotel rooms than sleep with people, Sam." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Sam obliged, "After that we should go to the bar and ask about the 80's guy that was following her."

"Alright, how many hotels are in this town anyway?" Dean asked.

"How many hotels are in the capital of South Dakota?" Sam looked at Dean wide eyed, "One or two." Sam said sarcastically.

"Alright, smart-ass." Dean turned the radio on low, "She would be in a hotel close to the bar."

"Go to the bar and we will circle the block." Sam tried Emma's phone one last time.

"I'm getting tired of your dramatic shit, Emmie." Celeste left a message on Emma's phone, "Turn your goddamn phone on or I am going to kick the shit out of you the next time I see you."

Celeste turned the radio on loud, blasting Enter Sandman through her truck windows.

"Wake up." The Demon hit Emma on the face with his hand flat, "I need you to get up, now."

"What the hell do you want?" Emma asked, numbed by the alcohol.

"I saw you with the Winchester boys." The Demon's eyes turned completely black, "And now I am going to use you as leverage, to get Sam to let Lucifer ride his ass."

"Why? Don't you have better things to do?" Emma's nose flowed with blood.

"Call them." The Demon turned Emma's phone on and gave it to her.

"I don't know the number." Emma stated.

"Call them, or I break every single one of your fingers for every minute of my time that you waste."

"Have you gotten any guests tonight?" Sam flashed a fake FBI badge at the owner of a 20's themed hotel.

"Yeah." The man that sat behind the counter flipped through people magazine, "A girl."

"Can we have the room number?" Dean asked in a deep voice.

"Room 84." The clerk pointed to a hall as he read off of a check in registry.

"Thanks." Dean and Sam rushed down the hall to get to Emma's room. When they got to her room, they could hear the sound of Emma's scream.

Sam broke down the door by kicking it beside the lock. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the demon that was torchering Emma.

"Pick up your phone." Celeste stood in front of the bar that Emma had been seen in, "Please, just do it."

Emma's voice mail recording sounded and Celeste kicked at the ground.

"Hi, um, Emma. It's me, Celeste, and I wanted to remind you that you are being a little shit and need to call me back before I murder you!"

"Oh, it's your lucky day." The Demon smiled at Emma, "The Winchesters save the day again."

"Shut up." Sam pulled back the hammer on his gun, "Are you alright."

"I have three broken fingers and a broken nose. And I feel fantastic." Emma giggled.

"Are you drunk?" Sam tilted his head and looked at Emma.

"Drunk and being torchered, again." Emma started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Shut up." The demon kicked Emma in the shin, making her whimper, "Thank god you are here, Sam. We need to talk."


End file.
